Research
Research is settlement option opened by having a Scholar's Hut a skill that can be performed by researchers. Each day, all researchers produce a certain amount of research points that is added to the settlement's current research project. Research Points # 1 Point per Ley Lines in Place of Power: 4 # 0.1 Points per level of Research Skill*: 0.00 *Normal research restrictions apply # Research Rate Modifiers: + 12% rate for House of Scholarship (level 1) Research List * Farming I. Cost: 89 Research Points. Successful research will increase yield from cultivated crops by 5% total. * Animal Husbandry I. Cost: 102 Research Points. Successful research will increase the health of your animals by 5%. Usable products from domesticated animals are also increased by 5%. *Requires your settlement to have domesticated animals. * Soldiery I. Cost: 98 Research Points. Successful research will increase the learning curve of your soldiers by 10%. Also, increases attack and defense of trained soldiers by 5%. *Requires a barracks. UNAVAILABLE! * Construction I. Cost: 132 Research Points. Successful research increases building speed and building durability by 5%. *Requires a workshop. o This Tech provides new blueprints! ** Mason’s Shop (level 1): When built, will decrease waste and increases efficiency when quarrying stone. Increases usable yield of local quarries by 10%. Increases productivity when quarrying stone by 10%. ** Logging Camp (level 1): When built, will decrease waste and increase efficiency when logging. Increases usable yield of local wooded areas by 10%. Increases productivity when harvesting forests by 10%. * Enchantments I. Cost: 61 Research Points. Successful research opens the possibility of learning, altering and creating basic enchantments. * Astronomy I. Cost: 52 Research Points. Successful research will give a basic idea of the movement of the stars, planets, and other cosmic bodies. Astronomy II. Cost: 105 (now 104) Research Points. Successful research will give your people a basic idea of how to predict the movement of the stars, planets, and other cosmic bodies. * Astrology I: Cost: 117 (now 89) Research Points. Obtaining this tech will give a rudimentary understanding of how the movements of the cosmos can predict events in The Land. * Forge of Heavens: Cost: 138 Research Points. This technology will unlock a branch of research that is specific to your Core building, the Forge of Heavens. (Unique) Congratulations! Through your pursuit of knowledge, you have discovered a Unique Tech! Dedication to this line of research will give benefits that are exclusive to your Settlement! ** Learn Enchantments I (Forge of Heavens): Cost: 294 Research Points. This tech will increase the chance of the Forge learning new enchantments by 5% ** Predict Auspicious Times I/VII (Forge of Heavens): Cost: 320 Research Points. The tech will provide knowledge of specific dates and times to forge weapons and armor to obtain extra effects. ** Predict Auspicious Times II/VII (Forge of Heavens): Cost 204 Provides increased knowledge of specific dates and time to forge weapons and armor in order to obtain extra effects (at least 2 a month) ** Elementum Bonus to Spell barriers I (Forge of Heavens): Cost: 438 Research Points. This tech will increase the spell barrier penetration of Forge of Heaven Weapons by 20%. ** Elementum Bonus to Spell Resistance I (Forge of Heavens): Cost: 437 Research Points. This tech will increase the spell resistance given to each piece of armor by 2% (was 20% unless in error). * Basic Spell Theory I. Cost: 56 Research Points. Successful research will provide a basic understanding of the magic of the Basic Elements and ley lines. *# Runic Magic. Cost: ?? Research Points. have not yet discovered the prerequisites for this branch of study. *# Ambient Particles. Cost: ?? Tech restricted to Star Elf race. *# Summoning Magic. Cost: ?? * Metallurgy I. Cost: 106? Research Points. Tech advanced by one level due to inherent knowledge of villager in the Job: Smith **Completed: *Metallurgy II. Cost: 214 Research Points. Successful research will decrease the amount of metal needed to make arms and armor by 5%. *Requires access to smithy. * Alloy I. Cost: 202 Research Points. Experiment with new combinations of metals to increase their capabilities. Successful research will increase the likelihood of forming new alloys. This tech also increases the durability and either attack or defense of new alloys by 10%. *Requires: Access to smithy + whichever metals need to be experimented with. ** Metals used in this research will be slowly consumed. * Smelter I. Cost: 254 Research Points. Increased heat in the smelter allows for greater malleability of worked metals. Successful research will increase production speed of forged items by 10%. * Smithing Tools I. Cost: 207 Research Points. Better tools increase the chance of a higher quality product. Successful research will increase the chance of your smiths to create arms and armor of higher qualities. Smithing Tools II. Cost: 396 Research Points. Refine the tools used to create the weapons of your people. Successful research will increase the chance of your smiths to create arms and armor of higher qualities. **Completed: *# Keen Edge I. Cost: 362 Research Points. Edged weapons created by your smith will have 5% better armor penetration. *# Improved Balance I. Cost: 426 Research Points. Your smiths will learn to make weapons with better balance. Attack speed on anyone using these weapons will be improved by 5%. * Portals IV. Cost: 2,302,583 Research Points. At level three, you are able to build a portal that can be linked to the same number of portals as ley lines in the immediate vicinity. The receiving portals must be built upon ley lines that mirror those which the home portal is built upon. Successful research of Portals IV allows receiving portals to be built upon any type of ley line. * Local Portals I. Cost: 67,956 Research Points. This tech allows unlocks the blueprint for local Portals. Local portals are linked to a home portal and only allow travel between these two points. This ignores the limitation of portals being built a minimum of 50 miles apart. Local portals do not count against the maximum number of portals that can be linked to your home portal. At level one of this tech: Local portals can be built within a ten-mile radius of the home portal. One local portal can be created per ley line present. A traveler can enter the home portal and arrive at the local platform. Travel is not possible from the local portal back to the home portal. * Pedestal Activation I. Cost: 32,743 Research Points. The process of placing and removing an activation key to control the workings of a portal can be laborious and time-consuming. The creation of a pedestal key will greatly streamline this process. The creator of the pedestal can assign varying access rights to individuals or allow unrestricted access. * Microportal I. Cost: 58,311 Research Points. Learning this tech unlocks the blueprint for microportals. Microportals are devices that will give instant transport back to the home portal the device is linked with. At level one of this tech: The maximum distance this device can be used is five hundred miles. You must be in close proximity to a ley line of the same type that the portal is built upon. Individuals and objects within five feet of the microportal user can be transported as well. (Chaos Seeds Book 5) Category:Mechanics Category:Skills Category:Research